


A Major Magic Mishap

by EpicKiya722



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gen, Humor, Kaiba No..., Kinda, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic, The Level of Done is High, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: An experiment gone wrong. Yup, that's what happens. No one is too sure who is it to blame. Kaiba? The still learning intern? Or some other random person? Whoever or whatever it was to blame, all they know that there's this... guy who looks oddly like someone they know and some of them have some romantic issues that needs to be fixed.





	A Major Magic Mishap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. I'm actually shocked at the number of Yu-Gi-Oh fics I've written. I thought I would have been posted some on this site, but no. I'm shook. I've been a Yu-Gi-Oh fan since I was three. (Same with Pokemon) Yes, I did watch the 4kids version growing up, but I did see some of the un-dubbed version and read the mangas. I'm catching up on the other Yu-Gi-Oh series.
> 
> Anyways, I think the idea of this fic came from the lack of YGO fics I have written and that Dark Magician is my favorite Duel Monster. Also, his purple scheme is my favorite since purple is my favorite color. My sister loves the red color scheme.

When it happened, it happened way too fast and way too... distorted. All that gave away that an accident had occurred was the wacky vibration of the floor, distorted whirring sounds, bright sparks and an alarm going off annoyingly. Fortunately, as quickly as it occurred, it ended.

That didn't mean he was just going to forget about it just like that.

It could be a major problem in the future.

"What the hell was that?", Kaiba demanded, eyeing down at the employees typing away at the buttons and others scattering about to check for any damage. One woman pushed up her glasses on her nose, her hair somewhat messy from ducking when the accident boomed.

"Not too sure, sir. But we're finding the issue."

"Good."

"That was sudden.", Mokuba had remarked from where he sat, twiddling away at a fancy screen. "I hope it's not too severe."

Kaiba nodded, eyes shifting to the screen in front of him. He had only found there was a blinking red shape indicating that only a part of the machine that conjured holograms was cracked. Immediately, two of his employees was working on fixing that, but other than that, he didn't see anything else out of place.

Even so, he had a feeling something wasn't sitting right.

And given how just out of sight, someone grinned, pleased with what just occurred, he would be correct.

* * *

"What was that?"

"Are you alright?"

He nodded, rubbing the sides of his forehead and moaning at the sudden dizziness. Oddly enough, it went away. 

"I'm just fine. Just... sssstrange.", he answered, straining the last word as he glanced around. Nothing seemed to be out of place. It was all still shimmering, gleaming and gold. Nope, nothing smelling doom invoking here in the afterlife.

"Hm. Whatever that beam of light was, I hope it was not any of the gods being angered... again."

"Silence yourself. It was only one time!"

"That was a beautiful vase!"

"You're getting upset over a vase?"

"You silence yourself, too."

* * *

Today was a good day. It wasn't hectic at all. The shop hadn't been flooded with people which gave him time in between browsing and purchasing to finish his college assignment, have a snack and even a call with Téa for some time.

Eventually, he closed the shop for the day just ten minutes after his friends had arrived.

"I seriously can't believe this is happening."

From where he was on the couch, Yugi chuckled, seeing Joey gesture between where Ryou and his boyfriend was. Boyfriend being Aigami also known as Diva. The darker of the two just held Ryou closer to him, smiling.

"Joey, it's been two months."

"Yeah, but still... every time I see you two I still can't wrap my head around it. Although, you do look good together."

"Aren't you sweet?", Ryou teased as Diva's sister came and sat on his other side.

She had wiggled a little, shifting so she could get comfy. "He's not wrong." She pinched the older's cheek. "You are adorable together."

It had been a good year since the whole... Prana/World is Doomed/Kaiba is Dramatic/Atem Raising Out the Afterlife Like a Phoenix thing happened. Over the time, everyone has settled into their lives, relaxed that now there wasn't any issues going on.

Back and forth visits and phone calls with Téa, Mai popping up now and then who occasionally flirts with Joey, college, jobs, dueling, the usual. Just a calm routine of life. Even Kaiba came around. Sometimes forcibly with Mokuba.

Nothing problematic.

Diva and his sister, Sera had came to live in Domino, the older forming a precious friendship with Ryou after their temporary rivalry was done. It wasn't until after eight months they've known each other, Diva asked Ryou out and then BOOM!

Boyfriends.

Meanwhile...

"... yeah... adorable..."

Eyes shifted to where their friend, Tristan Taylor was. He was sulking in the corner on a beanbag chair, hands folded on his stomach and legs out. He looks so dead inside. No one was too sure as to why, but he's been that way since he walked through the door.

Yugi had got up and went over to him, poking his cheek and got no reaction. "Aaaww, Tristan, what's wrong?"

"..."

"Tris?"

Sitting on the floor next to him, Serenity patted his knee. "He'll be okay. Just today he had... plans. Big ones." She was aware of the skeptical glance her brother shot her. She chose to not comment on it. Not directly anyway. "I'm involved, yes. But not like that. I'm assisting him with something that involves someone else who isn't here."

"Oh. Okay, I won't bite this time.", Yugi voiced, poking Tristan's cheek once more. This is the most miserable he seen him. Honestly, it was also quite comical, too. "Speaking of people who aren't here, I hope Duke gets better. He called earlier, saying he had gotten a major cold."

"That explains his absence.", Diva noted.

A sob was heard, followed by Serenity soothing whoever did it. Which had been Tristan.

"There, there, big guy."

"... it's not fair..."

"I know."

The others just blinked before continuing on.

"Anyways..."

Suddenly, Joey held up a finger, turning it so it was pointing in Yugi's direction. Or rather past him. "Um... I get that thing has been in a few situations... but it is supposed to be doing that?"

Yugi had glanced over to the shelf, seeing that the golden box he kept his cards in was shaking a bit. He remember bringing it down earlier so he could duel the others a bit later. He stared at the box, knowing not to approach it after his experience with magical items. Last thing he needs to deal with is another hostile spirit or monster.

"Yeah... no... it's not suppose to, but I'm not going to indulge in my curiosity to see why."

"Agreed. Play it safe and not touch it.", Ryou voiced, eyeing the box, too. "Experience."

They all eyed the box, somewhat frightened about what was going to happen next. Hopefully, they didn't have to break out in a run or be thrown into another into end of the world situation. They waited, still staring at the box. Before anyone said anything else, it stopped. Just stopped. Nothing happened.

For another two minutes, they stayed in silence before deciding that maybe it was safe to breathe since the box didn't move or even let out a Kuriboh or anything else of the sort.

Yugi clapped his hands once and turned to his friends. "So... um... who's up for some snacks?"

* * *

Waking up, the only thing occupying his hazy mind was how stuffed his nose was and he was in dire need of some tea, stat. He hated getting out his bed, but he had to if he wanted that tea.

"Ugh... I hate my life...", Duke muttered, coming into the kitchen and heading for the cupboard. He opened it, finding the tea bags and opening the box to see if he still had any. Luckily, he did, only three left, but that would do for now. He could pick up some later when he felt better. Like the-current-headache-he-was-nursing gone better.

Duke then put on some water, waiting for it to heat up. His phone had rung which got his attention for the time being. So with his back to his den, he hadn't noticed a small glowing ball of gold in the middle of it.

"Hello? Yeah, still sick. No, that's okay. Tris... wait, are you crying? Are you sick, too? You're not? Okay, good. Yes, I'm sure I don't need anything right now. I just need some tea and sleep, that's all. Cuddles? I don't want you to get si-- Tristan, no! Is this on speaker? Good! None of you let him on his motorcycle! I mean---"

He shouted when he felt a sudden burst of heat touch his back and light blind him for a second. Turning, he caught sight of bright purple, ivory and gold hitting the floor. Blinking to readjust his sight, he realized that he wasn't alone. That someone else literally dropped in.

"... what the hell?"

"Duke? Are you okay?"

He turned back to the phone, hearing what sounded like Yugi. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just... stubbed my toe. I'll call you later, okay?" He hung up, not waiting for an answer. 

Emerald green eyes stayed solid on the body laying on the floor. Whoever they were, they laid on their back, an arm resting across their chest and the other on the floor. Their legs were straight out, covered by ivory material. And their hair, vibrantly purple of all colors and appearing quite silky, was spread out like some blanket, covering their bronzed face and shoulders. Cautiously, Duke stepped forward to the body, getting a little weary from holding his breath. Why he had been holding his breath? To not make a sound, but trying to was giving him a headache and Duke couldn't exactly breathe through his nose due to his cold, so he stopped doing that.

Once he was close enough, he settled on his knees and leaned over the body. He was relieved to see whoever it was alive since their chest was moving up and down. Making out some of the physical features, Duke could guess that this was a male. Or... probably a flat chested girl. He wasn't going to just be certain right away.

Misgendering is not on his list of favorite things to do.

Anyways...

"Hm... so... this is odd.", he mumbled to himself. "Not how I thought this day was going to go."

Suddenly, the assumed male moaned, shifting a little. Duke moved back, giving him room as he gained consciousness, not taking his eyes off him.

He took this time to note other things about this guy. His upper arms had a single gold bracelet on each that matched the ones on his wrists. He also wore plain brown sandals and now that he was sitting up, his hair had stopped just at the top of his waist.

The length made Duke just a tad bit jealous since his own hair only stopped four inches from his own waist.

Duke watched as the other shifted so he was settled on his knees, rubbing his forehead and groaning. He muttered something, but it didn't sound like a language Duke would know.

The dice master decided it was time to make his presence known. However, for cautious reasons, he took a couple of steps back.

"Um... hello? You're... not alone."

Two seconds later, all Duke knew was that some force caused him to be an inch or two from the wall, his face hurt like hell, and he was staring into bright arctic blues.


End file.
